


I fell against you, felt your beating heart

by tinycecropia



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Embarrassment, Frottage, M/M, and also a bit of fluff, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinycecropia/pseuds/tinycecropia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about hotels, Chanyeol thought, was that he was awarded more privacy than he could have ever asked for back at the dorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I fell against you, felt your beating heart

     The thing about hotels, Chanyeol thought, was that he was awarded more privacy than he could have ever asked for back at the dorm. This was why, after weeks of lingering touches, prolonged eye contact, and wrestling that was just this side of erotic, Chanyeol couldn’t help but think about being alone with Kyungsoo in their shared hotel room. He couldn’t deny the pull he felt when he was around Kyungsoo. It settled itself in Chanyeol’s gut—right under his ribcage. It told him that this was his chance.

      In their room that night Chanyeol fit himself against Kyungsoo’s back and ran his fingers over his stomach, just above the waistband of his pants. Kyungsoo let out a small breath of surprise. Chanyeol pressed his lips close, almost flush against Kyungsoo’s ear, whispered “this okay?” When Kyungsoo quickly nodded Chanyeol began to unbutton and unzip his pants, slow and fumbling from the nerves despite how badly he wanted to appear like he knew what he was doing. He reached one hand in to stroke Kyungsoo over his underwear.

     Kyungsoo arched up into the touch with a grunt. He reached for Chanyeol’s forearm, gripping tight with nails digging in hard enough to leave little half-moon marks along the smooth skin. Thinking about being marked by Kyungsoo left a deeply satisfying feeling in Chanyeol’s chest. He slipped his hand beneath the waistband of Kyungsoo’s underwear and cupped him, running his thumb over his thick pubic hair.

     Kyungsoo’s head fell back against Chanyeol’s shoulder; his eyes scrunched closed, brows knit, mouth hanging open. The sight sent a jolt down Chanyeol’s spine like an electric current. He could almost feel the weight of everything they weren’t saying hanging over them, pressing down like a fog.

      Chanyeol stroked Kyungsoo with a firm hand and savoured every small sigh he elicited. His free hand snaked up Kyungsoo’s torso as he gently dragged his nails over stomach, chest, nipples. Kyungsoo hissed in response. His head lolled to the left and he leaned into Chanyeol’s neck where his breaths pressed hot and humid against skin.

      “You look so good,” Chanyeol whispered into the crown of Kyungsoo’s head.  

      “Please...” Kyungsoo breathed against his neck as he jutted his hips up to meet Chanyeol’s hand.

      The angle was less than perfect and Chanyeol’s wrist began to cramp. He asked Kyungsoo to turn to face him; when Kyungsoo’s eyes, heavy-lidded with pupils blown, met Chanyeol’s own he thought he had never seen anything more beautiful.

      “Come here” Chanyeol mumbled as he pulled Kyungsoo flush against his body. Kyungsoo buried his head in Chanyeol’s chest and his skin buzzed where Kyungsoo’s lips were pressed against his sternum. Hands gripped the sides of Chanyeol’s shirt tightly while Chanyeol unzipped his own pants in a rush.

      With their cocks pressed together Chanyeol’s large hand easily jerked them both simultaneously. Kyungsoo let his whole weight rest against Chanyeol, small moans muffled by his shirt. From his vantage point Chanyeol could see the flush blooming across the back of Kyungsoo’s mole-spotted neck and up to the tips of his ears—a reaction he would have made fun of had he not felt as though every nerve ending in his body was humming Kyungsoo’s name.

      Kyungsoo came first with a low, drawn out groan, but Chanyeol followed almost immediately cursing “fuck, fuck, Kyungsoo, god”.              

      They were both left breathing heavily and trying support their weight on wobbly legs. Chanyeol, in a moment of confidence that no doubt came from the afterglow, pressed a small kiss to the top of Kyungsoo’s head.

      “Mmm...” Kyungsoo murmured into Chanyeol’s chest.

       And just like that, Chanyeol knew this was much more than a sexual thing; he really, truly, had feelings for Kyungsoo. And it was _scary_ —scary, also, that neither of them were saying anything now.

      “Okay?” Chanyeol asked, hoping Kyungsoo would sense that he meant it in a more encompassing way.

      Kyungsoo shifted his head in order to look at Chanyeol but still rest on his chest—big, beautiful, piercing eyes, looking sleepy.

     “Yeah. You?”

     “Me too,” Chanyeol quickly replied. He chuckled: “we didn’t even make it to the bed.”

     Kyungsoo almost winced. “Ahh...god, I’m embarrassed.”

     Chanyeol hurried to comfort him, but realized at that exact moment that he was still holding both of their softening cocks in his hand. He felt a hot blush rush through his ears as he rushed to tuck himself back into his pants. Kyungsoo separated from him to do the same, turning an almost impressive shade of red.

     “Uh...time for bed?”  Chanyeol suggested, desperate to fill the silence. Kyungsoo nodded his agreement and hurried off to the bathroom to change. By the time he emerged Chanyeol was in bed with the comforter pulled up to his chin and his rilakkuma tucked snugly beside him.

     Kyungsoo climbed into bed next to him after turning out the light. The silence that permeated the air once they were settled seemed tangible. Chanyeol thought if he stuck out his tongue he could have tasted it.

     “Next time...” Kyungsoo began quietly, but it seemed loud as a gunshot. He cleared his throat softly and continued. “Next time, we’ll use the bed.”

     Chanyeol swore he had never smiled bigger in his life. “Next time,” he agreed.

     They fell asleep, Kyungsoo’s head resting on Chanyeol’s chest and Chanyeol’s hand splayed on the other’s lower back, with this promise on their minds.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing three longer fics simultaneously and instead of working on them, I wrote this. sorry ya'll. anyway, this is the first thing I've posted, so! thanks so much for reading!


End file.
